


A Lethal Love

by SelcouthChica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Love, Sad, Underage Drinking, implied sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelcouthChica/pseuds/SelcouthChica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years, the kids and trolls had finally won their session. The problems is they were all thrown into lives they were expected to live normally. They couldn't just start going about their daily lives again and it hit Dave the hardest. He cut off all connection to his friends because of the pain he felt. His memories haunted him and he was barley getting by until a familiar face appeared in his life... ((i cant summary))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

_Dave sat on his cheap bed in the one room apartment he had been living in for who knows how long. His mind was a blur; empty bottles scattered around his room and a half drunken beer at his feet. His face in his hands, eyes stinging. He wanted to scream. He was trying to drown out the memories, but he could remember everything vivid clear._

They had won. They actually were able to beat the game. But it was hard. The game had spat them back into earth. The trolls that survived were thrown onto earth too. What they had experienced was like nothing anyone could ever explain. Nothing could go back to normal. It had been three years in the game. They weren't thirteen anymore. So they had to try and start living again. It was near impossible. They started to loose touch of each other. Dave was the first to go. When he got back, he had nightmares every night. Terrifying images that stayed with him. He could remember every minute, second. He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling and counting how long ago it was that bro died. He had it the worse. Dave had died countless times in the game, he saw himself die. He needed to escape, so he left everyone. It was exactly 3 years, 9 months, 4 days, 7 hours, 48 minutes, and 26- 27 seconds ago that Dave had cut off connection from anyone. 5 months, 19 days,2 hours, 30 minutes, and 54 seconds ago he had seen Terezi. The first person he had seen from Sburb since he left everyone. The troll girl that became his first love during their session. He was at a convenience store, buying the shit he had every night for dinner when he saw her. The thirteen year old, justice obsessed alien he had known had changed. She was nineteen now. She had matured a lot. She was taller, her dark bangs swept to the side slightly, and she had noticeable curves. She wore a opened teal button up, the sleeves rolled up to below her elbows. Underneath was a small tank top, which was tucked into the tight black skirt that hugged her hips. Necklaces hung off her neck. He could barley take his eyes off her. She tuned around from the box full of CDs. For 27 seconds she stood there before she sniffed the air once more and her face lit up. "Dave!" she shouted as she ran over to him. He instinctively opened his arms up, dropping the ramen he had in his hand to pull her into a hug. His face felt hot as he buried it in her shoulder. He inhaled. She smelled like mint shampoo. Her frail hands wrapped around his neck. The sharp nails were still there. "I'm so sorry tez," he whispered. He repeated the words over and over like a broken record. She finally pulled back after three minutes and fourty two second. "It's okay coolkid," she told him. He looked over her face. The glasses were gone, exposing her big red eyes. She had three earrings in both pointy ears. He was getting lost looking at her when she spoke up again. "Where did you go?" he tensed up when she asked the question. "If you come over for dinner, I can tell you," Dave offered with a small smirk. In response the troll girl grinned, flashing her teeth. "Then I guess I have to come over, huh?" Dave smiled and readjusted his shades before walking up to the register. He got his food, along with a CD he thought Terezi would like. He turned around with the bag to find her taking a lick of a red bottle. Same old Tez, he thought before grabbing her arm to lead her out of the store.


	2. A Late Night Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same deal as the last chapter except some major shippy stuff happens 0u0

_Dave gasped and pulled his face away from his hands. He pushed himself up and staggered over to the bathroom, his feet dragging him on. His head was pounding and he covered his ears. After pushing open the door he went to the mirror, placing his hands on the sink and taking a breath before looking up. His eyes were puffy, droplets stained his cheeks. A sharp hum came from the back of his throat and the next moment he heard a shatter. He stumbled back and looked at the glasses shards that fell. He looked down at his hand when he felt a sharp pain. Blood. Red blood_.

They were laughing, smiling. Terezi had stuffed the last bite of her noodles in her mouth and she looked ridiculous. "Oh hot Tez," Dave chuckled out. He saw Terezi roll her eyes. He grinned and raised his eyebrows. After he grabbed the empty bowls and brought them to the kitchen, tossing them in the sink. When he got back he sat down in the chair across from the couch Terezi sat at. Her brow was furrowed. "Babe what's up," he asked with a frown. She looked away for a second. "Tell me what happened." Dave sighed. He knew she would ask eventually. "I know." He sighed before starting his story. He told her about the pain he felt, explained the nightmares. He paused in the middle to grab them a drink. By the time he finished his story, it was 2:26 am and they both had a little alcohol in their systems. "Dave I never knew. You should have told me," she said. Her button up slid off one shoulder and she frowned. "I know Tez, but I didn't want you to worry." She didn't look convinced. "Dave why did you leave without saying goodbye," she asked, water building up in her eyes. "I loved you." After she said that, there was silence for 6 minutes and 13 second before Dave stood up and walked over to her. He sat down on the couch and slid his hand under her hair."I didn't want to hurt you. I couldn't tell you because I felt the exact same," his voice shook as he spoke. "I still love you." 4 seconds after he spoke Terezi's lips were on his, her arms locked around his neck. Daves eyes shut closed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling them together. She pulled back slightly, the heat from her breath on his cheek. "I love you." She squeaked out before smashing her lips against his again. She tasted like cherry and the flavor rushed into his mouth. Dave was on fire inside. He had been numb for 4 years. And now he could feel. His mind was mush. He couldn't even focus on how many seconds it took for Terezi to push his back to the couch. How fast she straddled him without hesitation. The time it took for the heat to build between them. He was alive.


	3. The Best Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Yeah happy times.

_ Blood dripped down off of the boys clenched fist. He bit his lip, the pain coming to him quickly. Suddenly he slung forward. He shut his eyes tight, and when he opened them the little food he had eaten that day was on the floor in front of him. He scrunched his nose and covered his mouth. The smell was rotten and his mouth tasted like shit. He clumsily rushed over to his bed again. He fumbled to grab the half empty beer near his bed. He chugged it down and threw the bottle to the side. He fell back onto his bed, reaching over to grab the bottle of whiskey. He flipped the lid open and took a sip. His hands shook and he felt like he swallowed acid. Better than before. _   
  
Over the next few months, Dave was happy. The morning he woke up next to Terezi with his arms around her, he knew he was happy. He started to drink less, get out of bed in the morning, excersise. He was cleaning himself up. He called Terezi every morning and night she wasn't at his house. He laughed more than he had in years. In his life maybe. They came up with things to do everyday. He waited in his car for her outside the law firm she interned at. Once she was out, he brought her everywhere. Sometimes if it was warm they went to the beach. On cold days he brought her home to watch movies and cuddle. He even took her on a surprise road trip across the coast line. It was perfect. One day especially changed him, made him feel at peace. It was Saturday evening, 9:21 pm. Terezi and him were camping out on the outskirts of the city. It was warm, a breeze brushed over their skin. Dave was on his back, backs behind his head. He looked up at the stars that started to appear as the sun fell behind the horizon. "Dave?" he turned over on his side to see Terezi laying next to him, hands on her stomach. "Sup Tez?" She turned her head towards him and frowned, a nervous look on her face. "Promise you won't leave again, please," she said, a hint of desperation in her voice. "Terezi," he started, leaning over. "I will never leave you." He put his hand on the side of her face and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips and smiled. Terezi gave him the most gorgeous, sincere look before hugging him, pressing her head against his shoulder. They lay there under the quiet sky. Dave didn't even bother looking at the stars again, no matter how gorgeous they were, because he had something so much more stunning. Love.


	4. The Poison in the Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end, even if that end ruins you

_He threw the empty whisky bottle down. He didn't even look at the clock to know it was 3:45 pm. He sat up, his chest heaving up and down as he wiped his eyes dry. It had been 5 months, 19 days,6 hours, 44 minutes, and 2 seconds since the day he had fallen in love again. 3 days, 5 hours, 17 minutes, and 57 seconds ago, everything was taken away from him by a fucking car accident. She died. And when she died, he died with her. Dave glanced at the floor and saw the red frame Terezi had bought for him. Cracks running through the glass. He reached over and picked it up. He stared at the picture through his blurry vision. The girl who had made him the happiest boy alive, laughing on his back, arms flung around his neck. Dave with a smile on his face that he would never have again, arms holding her up. A tear splashed onto the frame and he threw his head up and screamed. He screamed louder than ever before. The sorrow filled sound drifted away and Dave picked up his broken glasses. He stood up, leaving the dark shades on his bed and walking over to his drawer. He picked up a bottle, his hands violently shaking now as he screwed off the top. He stared at the container for 12 seconds before dumping the contents into his hand and, one by one, placing them in his mouth and swallowing. Once there was nothing left, he put it down and slugged over to the bed, laying down and staring at the ceiling, the picture frame clutched to his stomach. It was 4 hours, 27 minutes, and 9 seconds before Dave lost track of time and closed his eyes, the venom in his throat stinging as her voice rung in his ears._


End file.
